Super Smash Bros. Cheerleaders v Coach Potatoes
This game Super Smash Bros. Cheerleaders vs Coach Potatoes is a video game for Teen. It's much like Wipeout's Cheerleaders vs Coach Potatoes, but with Jacinda Chow and Sherry/Sherry Reinhart as playable characters. This game is the first game in Super Smash Bros. Bowl (series). Help yourself to salad. It was released in 2012 for the Wii U and the Nintendo 3DS. Returning Characters in SSBB2 and 3 Super Smash Bros. Colossal has 240 characters. This is the first game to have Wipeout/Splatalot contestants, High School Musical characters and Nick characters and Nick Jr. characters. This game has 240 characters. Some characters used their final crash of Super Smash Bros. X2 as their final smash. This game features some of the playable characters and some of the non-playable characters from Super Smash Sisters. It features half of the Wipeout contestants that's playable from Super Smash Bros. Wipeout Sing It. There are more girls in this game than normal Super Smash Bros.. This is User:Geeks's page. * Not returning in SSBB2 and 3. We do not want articles based on the Wipeout contestants. Playable Cheerleaders *Mario *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Birdo *Bowser Jr. *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Bowser *Wario *Twila *Brighton *Toad *Toadette *Toadsworth *Rosalina *Paragoomba *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Paratroopa *Baby Peach *Baby Luigi *Baby Mario *Baby Daisy *Shy Guy *Dixie Kong *Boo *Dry Bones *King Boo *Dry Bowser *Petey Piranha *Pianta *Noki *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Toon Zelda *Toon Sheik *Young Zelda *Young Link *Samus/Zero Suit Samus *Pit *Palutena *Ice Climbers *Kirby *Adeliene *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Luigi *Toon Link/Wolf Link *Wolf *Falco *Krystal *Sheena Hunt *Carly Shay *Sam Puckett *Brittany McLean *Patrick Star *Katie Mayfield *Danielle Bagby *April Robles *Marth *Gabriella Montez *Sharpay Evans *Taylor McKessie *Crystal Wilhite *Krystal Howard "Ninjetta" *Crystal Grierson *Chelsea Switzer *Chelsea Tailfeathers *Caroline Lee *Monica Kaufmann *Sonic *Jacalyn Fenske *Birdettes - Brandi Neil, Bernadette and Jacquelynn Escalante *Sherry Reinhart *Ballista *Kim Dockery *Abigail Santos *Kali Bonogofski *April Groefsma *Kim Utterson *Jill Facer *Jacinda Chow *Andrea Mulhbach *Caroline Dalpe *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Caroline Tailfeathers *Stephanie Florian *Lindsay Taylor *Toad Brigade *Brido *Waluigi *R.O.B. *Vicky (Fairly Odd Parents) *White Mage *Tanya *Jill *Trixie Tang *Heather *Jill Wagner *Ennis Esmer *Jonathan Torrens *Shane Johnson *Taryn Johnston *Kelsi Nielsen *Allen (High School Musical) *Sharpettes *Ryan Evans *Zeke Baylor *Susan (High School Musical) *Jason Cross *Martha Cox *Troy Bolton *Chad Danforth *Dawn (Pokemon) *Pikachu *Pokemon Trainer *Ike *Ness *Aiden *Melissa Charlie Storwick *Sydney (The Next Star) Couch Potatoes *Jessica Rochford *Snake *Mr. Game and Watch *Lucas *Ali Bundrant *Fox *Olimar *Amy Rose *Jigglypuff *Lucario *Ganondorf *Yoda *Cindy McCormick *Paula *Wiggler *Jake *Chace Todenhoft *King K. Rool *Kritter *Luma *Cindy *Ashley Tisdale *Vanessa Hudgens *Blooper *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sandy Cheeks *Rouge the Bat *Toon Ganondorf *Pichu *Mewtwo *Medusa *Squidward *Dudley Puppy *Danny Phantom *Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Boots *Lanky Kong *Female Pokemon Trainer *Mermaid Man *Barncarle Boy *Ninja (Final Fantasy) *Moogle *Jessica *Allen O'Neil *Skaterdude *Brainiac *Tails *Knuckles *Blaze *Bomberman *The Wildcats *Pamela *Sherry *Metal Sonic *Kim Hae-Ryeong *April Llave *Shania Fillmore *Yana Zhernova *Deborah Blackwell *Kristi Rudmik *Bob-omb *Carrie Kiker *Jennifer Tapiero *Ariel Tweto *Tetra *Jessica Casey *Bree Bailey *Monique Coleman *Zack Elfon *Lucas Grabeel *Tanya Perrin *Tania Doyle *Tanya Carter *Hammer Bro. *Koopa Kid *Slippy Toad *Vicky Kim *Olyesa Rulin *Melia Quiray *Jenni Johnson* *Gayla Johnson* *Andrea Corkhill *Lauren Taska *Holly Cote *Holly George *Nicole Chietan *Nicole Bethge *Jennifer Walker *Heavenly Swedensen *Kelsey Schulte *Carolyn Soto *Janica Polmanteer *Valerie Barrera *Caroline Erickson *Gianna Gipe *Gillian Gipe *Lauren Gipe *Melissa Silguero *Anya Loncaric *Chelsea Price *Christine Johnston *Cate Ilfeld *Katelyn Benton *Tiffany Saenz *Jessica Bertoni *Brittany Lawless *Brittany Zubiate* *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Sharpay Kelsi *Krystal Ford *Wanda *Cosmo (Sonic) *Cosmo (Fairly Odd Parents) *Alyssa Grube *Andrea Brache *Tess Foster *Baby Rosalina *Heather Brown *Little Mac *Sean Foster* *Karalyn Sharamitaro* Newcomers Characters that are newcomers in Super Smash Bros. Bowl 2. *Adrianna Szarek *Tawna Marchand *Amber Pauls *Amber Lee Adams *Alanna Baker *Skabb *Crocness *Tiara Gold *Tamara Pickering *Spencer Shay *Gildar *Mickey Mouse *Natalie Harrison *Toadies *Funky Kong *Phyllis 3rd Characters that are newcomers in Super Smash Bros. Bowl 3. *Kelsi Evans *Chunky Kong *Mametchi *Pac-Man *Miss Pac-Man *Jennifer Peter *Paper Mario *Paper Peach *Paper Bowser *Paper Luigi *Batman *Superman *Katt Monroe *Lucy Hare *Shadow *Arnold 4th *Jennifer Norris *Boshi *Dennis (SpongeBob) *Toadies *Deoxys *Waddle Doo *Waddle Dee *Whitney *Fly Guy *Dorothy Albright *Amanda *Nights *Palla *Laura *Sakura 5th *Shaiden *Tinkor *Gabriella Bolton *Troy Montez *Cyndra *Jimmie Zara *Ms. Montez *Vance Evans *Derby Evans *Donnie Dion *Princess Mackenzie *Rosalinda *Kookaburra *Mrs. Bolton *Tiffany (Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure) *Keroro All-Stars *Squilliam Fancyson Character Themes When The Bridezilla (Bowl) and Ant Lady came to see together, Toad came to see any Peaches fell down the ground from the Kelsis. BT: Non-returning characters in SSBB2 and 3 Characters that are not returning for the rest of the games. *Sean Foster *Karalyn Sharamitaro *Brittany "Queen" Zubiate *Jenni Johnson *Gayla Johnson *Heather Brown Modes *All-Star Mode *Classic Mode *Boss Battles *Kart Mode *Home-Run Contestant *Target Smash Songs in SSBB1 I know that Toadette and Birdo did well at singing. Main Songs *Right Here, Right Now - Ike and Waluigi *We're All in This Together (Reprise) - Birdo and Yoshi *Now or Never - Daisy and Wario *High School Musical (song) - the whole game *Can I Have This Dance - Abigail Santos *I Want It All - Bridezilla and Daisy All the other Ashley Tisdale songs. *I Gotta Go My Own Way (Reprise) - Kelsi Nielsen and Ballista *All for One (Reprise) - Birdo, Krystal Ford and Yoshi *What Time is It (Reprise) - The veretan fighters and Kelsi Nielsen *Work This Out (Reprise) - Yoshi, Kelsi, Toad, Krystal, Birdo *Right Here Right Now (Reprise) - Ike and Zelda *Start of Something New (Reprise) - Abigail Santos and Ballista Unlockable Songs The unlockable songs can be picked after using any character besides every Wipeout contestant but Deborah Blackwell. New Songs The songs in Super Smash Bros. Bowl 2 will include The Next Star songs. *Gonna Shine - Wario and Waluigi *Delete You - Daisy and Ike *Fabulous (Reprise) - Toad and Daisy *Acting Out - Tania Doyle and Wario *Baby - Wario and Waluigi *My Boi and Me - Wario and Waluigi *My Girl and Me - Wario and Peach *New York's Best Kept Secret - Birdo and Bridezilla* *The Rest of My Life - Daisy and Bridezilla* *You are the Music in Me (Tanya) - Tania Doyle and Abigail Santos *Bop to the Top (Wario) - Wario and Sherry Reinhart *Fabulous (Toadette) - Toadette and Daisy *I Want It All (Ike) - Ike and Bridezilla* *Just Wanna Be With You - Kelsi Nielsen and Krystal *The Boys are Back - Krystal and Tania Doyle *Senior Year Spring Musical - Tanya, Sharpay Evans, Ike, Dry Bones, Krystal, Kelsi Nielsen and Bridezilla* *Can I Have This Dance (Reprise) - Abigail Santos and Wario *Walk Away - Abigail Santos *Scream - Abigail Santos *Dreams - Shania Fillmore *Spotlight - April Llave *Humuhumunukunukuapua'a - Abigail Santos Bowl 3 *You're Goin' Down - Jacalyn Fenske and Krystal *Who I Am - Sheena Hunt and Jacalyn Fenske *Be Good to Me - Abigail Santos* *Cry Me a River - Yoshi and Tanya *Breaking Free (Tanya) - Tanya and Abigail Santos *We're All in This Together (Wipeout) - Abigail Santos* *Any Place I Hang My Hat is Home - Jacalyn Fenske and Kelsi Nielsen *Thriller - Martha Cox and Toad *Don't Rain on My Parade - Kelsi Nielsen, Lucario, and Tanya *Start of Something New (Ballista) - Ballista and Tanya *Party in the USA - Abigail Santos and Jacalyn Fenske *Halo and Sweet Dreams - Jacalyn Fenske* *I Want Candy - Bridezilla* *I'm in Miami Bitch - Bridezilla* *Already Gone (Kelsi Nielsen) - Kelsi Nielsen* *I Had to Be You - Bridezilla* *One Less Lonely Girl - Toadette and Birdo * 'Bridezilla' Jacalyn Fenske, Kelsi Nielsen and 'Miss Asia' are the only characters to have a solo in the third game of the Bowl (series). Non-Playable Characters *False Zelda *False Peach *Boi Bowl: Non-Stop Dance Party It features all songs from High School Musical 1 and 2. #What Time is It - Tania Doyle and Jacalyn Fenske #I Don't Dance - Birdo and Wario #All for One - Krystal Ford and Kristi Rudmik #I Gotta Go On My Own Way - Peach and Daisy #Bet on It - Abigail Santos #You are the Music in Me (Sharpay) - Sharpay Evans and Abigail Santos #You are the Music in Me - Krystal and Abigail Santos #Everyday - Abigail Santos #Fabulous - Peach and Daisy #When There Was Me and You - Abigail Santos #Work This Out - Peach and Abigail Santos #Start of Something New - Bridezilla and Toad #Get'cha Head in the Game - Abigail Santos #Humuhumunukunukuapua'a - Abigail Santos #What I've Been Looking For (Abigail & Yoshi) - Abigail Santos and Yoshi #What I've Been Looking For (Abigail & Birdo) - Abigail Santos and Birdo #Stick to the Status Quo - Birdo and Kelsi Nielsen #Bop to the Top - Wario and Waluigi #Breaking Free - Daisy and Abigail Santos #We're All in This Together - The whole cast Trivia *This is the first game to feature Disney characters. *This is the first game to feature High School Musical songs. *This is the first game to feature Tisdale, Hudgens, Grabeel, Coleman, Elfon and Bleu's songs. *This is the second game to not feature the Bumper, the first was Melee. *This is the first game to have more songs than usual. Stages This game has 41 amount of stages, same with Brawl. There is much more Mario stages. *Peach's Castle *Mario Circuit *Daisy Circuit *Luigi's Mansion *East High School *Grand Canal *Delfino Plaza *Temple *Halberd *The Next Star Stage *Green Greens *Wii Baseball Field *Mario Stadium *Wii Console *Wario Stadium *Waluigi Pinball *Neon Heights *Towering Treetop *Smallville *Mushroomy Kingdom *Norfair *Pokemon Stadium 2 *Pokemon Stadium 1 *Bikini Bottom *Lava Springs *Planet Zebes *Castle Siege *Flat Zone 3 *Rainbow Road *Bowser's Castle *Yoshi's Island (Melee) *Baby Park *Skyworld *East High Gym *Lylat Cruise *Bridge of Eldin *Shadow Moses Island *Brodway Theather *Peach Circuit *Comet Observatory *Icicle Mountain Bosses in SSBB1 *Nerdiest Geek from Wipeout Canada *Swiper from Dora the Explorer *Ms. Puff from SpongeBob SquarePants *Kelsi Bentley from Wipeout Canada *Galleom from Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Master Hand from Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Crazy Hand from Super Smash Bros. Brawl *King Tut Koopa from Super Mario *Black Mage from Final Fantasy *Brody Berry from Wipeout Canada *Baby Bowser from Super Mario *Big Dad from Fairly Odd Parents *Milly from The Next Star *Parker from The Next Star *Freddie from iCarly *Krystal Ford from Wipeout Canada (Subspace Emissary only) Party Mode *Grand Canal from MP7 *King Boo's Haunted Hideaway from MP8 *Toadette's Music Room from MPDS *Western Land from MP2 *Mario's Rainbow Castle from MP1 *Towering Treetops from MP6 *Toy Dream from MP5 *Toad's Midway Madness from MP4 *Chilly Waters from MP3 Category:Games Category:SSBCVCP